Slytherin's Temptation
by vampira horchatera
Summary: El valor Gryffindor, Potter¿Para qué te sirve¿Para atreverse a morir, o para poder seguir viviendo? Esta vez, es la serpiente la que te hace luchar contra la tentación y te da fuerzas para vivir y luchar por sí mismo. Porque es poder sobre sí mismos, lo q


**Slytherin's Temptation**

**Autora: **Vampira Horchatera

**Summary**: El valor Gryffindor, Potter¿Para qué te sirve¿Para atreverse a morir, o para poder seguir viviendo/ Esta vez, es la serpiente la que te hace luchar contra la tentación y te da fuerzas para vivir y luchar por sí mismo. Porque es poder sobre sí mismos, lo que buscan los verdaderos Slytherin.

**Advertencias**: Este fanfic contiene relaciones homosexuales, H/H, así que homófobos fuera.

Básicamente nada más. Nada subido de tono. Apenas roza el slash.

No contiene spoilers del 6º libro.

Los personajes pueden ser OOC, depende de cómo se mire.

No es un fanfic de amor, sino de una conversación quizás inesperada por nuestros personajes. Con algo de flash.

los números entre frases sustituyen a momentos de silencio (osea, mucha separacion entre párrafos) PERO no me lo acepta! sikiera con estrellita! asi ke los e numerado... no creo k molesten demasiado.

* * *

**Slytherin's Temptation**

1

.- Es tentador¿verdad?- había resonado una voz a sus espaldas.

En milésimas ya estaba volteado y preparado para dejar ir la exclamación más estúpida que se le había ocurrido.

.-¡Malfoy!

2

Era negra noche.

El duro invierno había empezado antes de lo previsto, y las bajas temperaturas empezaban a ser frecuentes por las tierras de las cercanías, y no tan cerca también.

Esa noche, extrañamente, no había nubes en el cielo que amenazaran posibles lluvias y tormentas, como días antes habían sufrido con tristeza.

Aún así era Luna nueva, y la noche era más oscura que un agujero en lo más profundo del mar.

Harry contemplaba a lo lejos el castillo de Hogwarts, distinguiendo su silueta gracias a lo que parecía una luz evanescente que emanaban las paredes y torres del viejo edificio. Podía también distinguir los puntos de luz de las antorchas de los corredores, y alguna que otra ventana iluminada, pero quitando ese detalle, se diría que todo el colegio dormía en un profundo sueño de noche gélida, bajo pesadas capas de mantas y mantas.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Contempló sus pies colgando de su escoba, sobre muchos muchos metros encima del gran lago.

3

Debían ser cerca de las tres de la madrugada, y él aún no conciliaba el sueño, que se había esfumado, como si se hubiese ido de vacaciones.

Así que se había levantado de la cama y se había vuelto a vestir silenciosamente. Bajo la preciada capa de invisibilidad se había deslizado por los pasillos sin emitir ni un sonido, llevándose consigo su Saeta de Fuego.

4

Ahora flotaba peligrosamente sobre el lago. En verdad, pensaba, una caída a esa altura te mataba al acto.

Al acto.

Sintiendo sólo el golpe, luego, la tranquilidad.

Formaría parte del mundo marino, sería de utilidad de alimento a todas las posibles criaturas subacuáticas y él sería libre.

5

Pero él no caería. No.

Era bueno con la escoba, y era bueno volando con ella. Así que, aún estando colgando de un lado, y sin sujetarse con las manos, su escoba no lo tiraría ni lo dejaría deslizarse a traición.

Debía tirarse el.

Y eso era lo difícil, se decía y repetía una y otra vez.

Muy difícil.

¿Dónde estaba ese Gryffindor valiente?

Seguramente a muchos kilómetros de su cabeza.

6

Así, sumido en un silencio sepulcral, una voz lo asustó.

.- Es tentador¿verdad?

Jamás se imaginaría oír algo en medio de la nada, más aún lejos del castillo y más aún a tantos metros de altura. Así que, se dijo, era normal que pegase un grito como respuesta, de sorpresa, perdiese el equilibrio y por poco no cayese de la escoba.

Mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y se giraba para poder ver quien había estado a punto de matarlo (del susto o de la caída, tanto era), pensaba que se había asustado más por las palabras que por el echo de que podría ser Lord Voldemort en persona, cosa totalmente absurda, pero no que su mente no descartó en esa milésima de segundo.

Pero ni era Lord Voldemort, se repetía que era una idea absurda, ni una lechuza parlante.

Ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy sobre su escoba, con un hechizo de fuego sobre las manos que iluminaba su rostro pálido y sus cabellos rubio oscuro en la noche.

.- ¡Malfoy!

.- ¡Potter!– contestó éste con un gran deje de burla.

Poco era decir lo asombrado que estaba de esa extraña compañía. Aún así, mantuvo la sangre tan fría como la notaba y no dejó ir ninguna impertinencia y ningún soplido de frustración.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué quieres de mí?- eso sí, las preguntas estúpidas seguían allí, en su boca.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti, cara rajada?- se burló el Slytherin.

Se había acercado más al Gryffindor, así que ahora el fuego los iluminaba a ambos.

Al fin sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Ambos intentando descifrar el brillo en los ojos del contrario. Ambos deseando que el otro desistiese.

Palabras mudas.

Harry en esos momentos pensaba en mucho y no entendía nada.

Tampoco quería saber nada.

Que si Malfoy había venido a matarlo por ordenes de Voldemort, le daba igual, así le ahorraba trabajo.

Que si Malfoy venía a molestarle, le daba igual, tanto después no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Hasta quizás lo animase más a dejarse caer.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la idea más estúpida que habría tenido nunca. El suicidio.

Acto seguido volvió a pensar que era una buena solución. Quizás no la mejor, pero si una buena, rápida y sencilla.

Volvió a centrar su atención en los ojos que estaba contemplando. Vio un rápido destello en las irises grisáceas.

.- Bonita noche¿verdad?- de repente Malfoy sonreía. Y ahora miraba hacia las estrellas con mirada soñadora.- La falta de Luna ayuda a ver mejor el infinito. Eso es una compensación¿no crees?

Harry se había sorprendido de nuevo. Jamás habría esperado eso de Malfoy. Pero no estaba él para romper el encanto.

.- Prefiero ver la Luna reluciente que no el infinito inalcanzable.- se mordió los labios, en verdad no sabía de dónde había sacado algo tan… ¿cursi?

.- Puede ser.- Malfoy seguía con el fuego en las manos, un hechizo sencillo, y ahora también colgaba de la escoba con elegancia. Bajo la mirada al lago.- Pero en verdad prefiero estar cómodamente en una hamaca con un hechizo de ilusión bajo mi trasero, que no con el lago real y con sus aguas bajo mis pies.

Dejo ir una risita, y Harry pudo encontrar un tono de miedo o angustia.

.- Pero es tentador, Potter. Tan sólo un movimiento, y se acaba todo. No más guerra, no más críticas, no más gente estúpida, y no más un corazón que se para cada dos por tres. Sencillo¿Verdad? Hasta tardarían meses en encontrar, o no, tu cuerpo allí abajo. Quizás Dumbledore y su estúpida Orden pensaría que fuiste atrapado por "el enemigo" y se esforzarían en vano en tu rescate. O quizás siquiera se preocuparían y te darían por muerto. Quizás a Lupin le diera un ataque cardíaco en enterarse; a Weasley se le quedaría la facha de espanto eternamente y Granger se pondría a llorar hasta que su cuerpo y alma no aguantase más.

Harry se mordió el labio con desesperación.

.- ¿Tú que demonios sabes?

.- Más de lo que piensas, Potter. Y también sé que lo que quieres hacer es lo más estúpido que me hubiese imaginado nunca de ti.

.- No te metas en mis asuntos.

.- No quiero.- sonrió burlón el Slytherin.

Era un caso sin final. Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le da la gana y nadie le quita nada de la cabeza.

Maldito Slytherin.

Harry sonrió sin verle la gracia al asunto. Bueno, quizás un poco.

Se encontraba volando sobre el lago, en mitad de la noche, en invierno, con un frío gélido que le calaba hasta los huesos, conversando lo que parecía "la charla más pacífica de la historia entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy".

Solo faltaba jugar al parchís con Tom Marvolo Riddle.

7

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra.

Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le tendió las manos, bola de fuego chispeando sobre ellas.

.- Si no te movieses pensaría que estás helado. Hace un frío de mil demonios.

Harry entendió y aceptó el fuego. No había pensado antes en ese hechizo. Así que extendió una mano para coger las llamas y seguidamente las apretó en su puño.

Ante el asombro de Malfoy, las llamas crecieron y las dejó flotando entre los dos.

.- Bien, no se me había ocurrido. Ingenioso, Potter.- confesó Malfoy, con una sonrisa torcida.

.- No te ablandes.

.- Estoy blando. Es una tregua silenciosa, Potter. ¿No?

Harry dejó ir una carcajada. Sincera.

8

.- Entonces dime¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- ladeó la cabeza, mientras preguntaba, dándole sinceridad a la frase.

El Slytherin pareció pensar un rato.

.- Te vi.- dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Como si fuese lo más normal de mundo.

.- ¡Anda ya, Malfoy! Estamos muy lejos del castillo, y es muy oscuro.

.- Te vi, Potter.- Repitió enojado, Malfoy.- por si no te has dado cuenta, emanas tontamente un atisbo de luz. Te vi por la ventana y el Profesor Snape me aseguró que eras tú.

Harry no entendía nada. Malfoy hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

.- Snape me dijo que tu cuerpo, inconscientemente usa la magia para calentarse, y eso emite una extraña luz.

Harry seguía sin entender nada. ¿Su cuerpo hacía magia sin pedir permiso¿No era una tontería?

.- Es obra de ir jugando con artes oscuras, Potter, deberías controlarlo.

9

Bien, debía reconocerlo. Se le habían quitado todas las ganas de tirarse. Ahora quería saber, y no aceptaría una negación, cómo demonios sabía Malfoy sobre sus artes oscuras, o sobre sus estudios.

Frunció el ceño, empezaba a impacientarse con ese sabelotodo engreído que apenas reconocía como Malfoy.

Pero no lo mostraría.

.- Bien, Potter. Dime¿Cómo es que, estando casi dos horas volando, aún no te has decidido en el suicidio?- cuestionó Malfoy haciendo ver que hacía un estiramiento de aburrimiento. En verdad no se aburría en lo más mínimo.- ¿Dónde esta ese valor Gryffindor que tanto os otorgan?

Harry no reprimió la carcajada. Él mismo se había estado preguntando lo mismo todo ese tiempo.

.- No tengo ni idea, Malfoy. No tengo ni idea. Quizás deba replantearme quedarme en Gryffindor¿es lo que intentas decirme?

.-No- contestó sin pensarlo Malfoy, sin saber si enfadarse porque Potter no le entendía.- Estaba pensando; para qué el valor¿Para tirarse, o para seguir viviendo?

Bien. Muy bien. Allí está Malfoy para destrozar el puzzle y hacerme el ego añicos. Un aplauso.

10

.- Bueno, entonces quizás deba volver a replantearme ir a Slytherin¿no? Seguro que tú estarías cagadito de miedo si tuvieses que elegir.

.- Te equivocas, Potter.- Bien, Harry había notado que había herido algún punto del orgullo Slytherin.- Estoy totalmente decidido a seguir en vida, y haré lo que sea para lograrlo.

Allí estaba. El Slytherin en potencia, siempre eligiendo lo mejor para él y su nombre.

.- Un Slytherin siempre elige lo mejor para él.- terminó de convencer Malfoy.

.- Dime¿Qué hacías en estas horas con el Profesor Snape?- quiso cambiar de tema Harry.

Malfoy, en respuesta, amplió aún más su sonrisa.

.- Planear como seguir siendo Slytherin de alto rango.

Draco recordó entonces que había dejado a Severus Snape sólo en la biblioteca. Se había demorado en la tarea de parar a Potter.

FLASH BACK

Como buen viernes noche que era, Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy se habían deslizado por la cerrada biblioteca en dirección a la sección prohibida. Unas palabras del Profesor de Pociones, y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Esa noche se dirigieron a la sección de Arquitectura mágica.

Podía sonar estúpido, en realidad Draco se había extrañado al ver ese apartado en la Sección Prohibida, pero la Arquitectura podía también tener sus lados oscuros. Severus se lo había confirmado, y al rato pudo comprobarlo él mismo.

Laberintos mágicos. Paredes mortales. Habitaciones con dimensiones perdidas. Castillos multiportales (Draco había entendido como Castillos con puertas en todo el mundo. Eso requería alto nivel de magia negra.). Y otros muchos edificios completamente extraños y prohibidos por el Ministerio desde muchos siglos atrás.

Claro está, la prohibición solía ser saltada por los Mortífagos. Y Draco quería conocerlos. Él estudiaba mientras Severus estudiaba planos y más planos.

En cierto momento de la noche, debían ser tocadas la una y media de la madrugada, Draco giró la mirada hacia la ventana a su lado. La noche era muy oscura, era casi aterrador, pensaba, las estrellas brillaban con demasiado fulgor. Entonces lo vio.

A lo lejos, sobre donde estaba el lago, un punto brillante. Flotando. Quieto.

.- Severus¿Qué es eso?- atrajo la atención del mayor, indicándole con el dedo.

Vio a su profesor fruncir el ceño mientras miraba fijamente el resplandor. Soltó un resoplido y respondió.

.- Potter.- dejo ir su trabajo sobre la mesa tirándose atrás en su cómodo asiento. De repente se sentía cansado. Ese mocoso siempre le hacía sentirse bravo.

.- ¿Potter¿Allí arriba?- Draco estaba sorprendido.- ¿Dumbledore le deja?

.- A Potter le importa un comino lo que diga Dumbledore,- Severus miró fijamente a Draco. Últimamente tenía mucho a Potter cerca, con su permiso, claro está. Draco los había pillado alguna vez. Así que pensó que era hora de contarle un poco como iban las cosas.- Verás… Potter vino a mi despacho hará cosa de un par de meses, más concretamente, el día de la llegada a Hogwarts. Por la noche.

"Me sorprendió. Me pedía que le enseñase artes oscuras. Así, simplemente. Por supuesto le pedí explicaciones, o alguna razón. No te diré su respuesta, lo siento. Pero deducí que le atraían las artes oscuras que aún no domina. Sobretodo estaba harto de Dumbledore y de sus mentiras y limitaciones. Potter quiere ser libre. No puede evitar la guerra, pero desea no ser Harry Potter, no quiere cargar con la confianza del mundo mágico, hasta percibí un atisbo de deseo macabro de morir en batalla. Simplemente, morir fácilmente. Piensa que el mundo diría "¡Ai¡No es el héroe que creíamos!" y que al fin la gente entienda que es un simple mortal que desea aprender magia, sin limitaciones ante el conocimiento, y sobretodo ser libre.

"Tengo la sospecha que ahora se esta debatiendo contra sí mismo si dejarse caer o no, y que no se ve capaz. Otras veces lo ha probado.

Draco observó a su padrino. Podía ver, no preocupación, tampoco estima hacia Potter, pero sí un entendimiento, un sentimiento de simpatía hacia el Gryffindor. Y también vio un destello de deseo. Se atrevió a preguntar.

.- ¿Tú lo has impedido?- preguntó lentamente.

Severus miró a Draco y sonrió.

.- No deseo su muerte. Potter es poderoso. Y a los Slytherin nos gusta el poder. – pensó un rato y añadió.- No quiero decir que lo vea como un héroe, como los demás. Para nada. Pero creo que tiene derecho a vivir. En paz. Como desee. Ya ha hecho mucho en esta guerra, no podemos pedirle más. Quiero que viva. Quiero hacerle ver que hay otras salidas, y que vivir no es algo malo.

Draco no pensó nada más. Se levantó de su asiento frente su profesor y disculpándose con un simple "Vuelvo pronto" salió de la biblioteca.

Fin del FLASH BACK

.- Potter.- le llamó la atención. Harry se había ensimismado mirando el vacío del lago.

El Gryffindor levantó la mirada.

.- Errr… Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte así? Bien, entonces… Severus me dijo que estuviste a punto de entrar en Slytherin.- Las palabras le parecían complicadas en su boca, y acababa de recordar que Potter se lo acababa de insinuar hacía unos minutos.

.- Es cierto.

.- Entonces¿Por qué estás en Gryffindor?- estúpida pregunta, se dijo a sí mismo, mírate las manos.

.- No quería juntarme contigo. Básicamente.- contestó con toda franqueza, aunque ahora esas palabras le pesaban.

.- Pero no sabías nada de mi casa.- frunció el ceño Malfoy.

.- Ya…- Harry bajó la mirada. Realmente no sabía qué responder.

.- Verás. La casa Slytherin se rige sobre la inteligencia, cosa que sé contienes, pero más aún la astucia. Elegimos siempre lo mejor para nuestras vidas, lo que creemos adecuado, aunque a veces no sea lo más correcto, cosa que también sueles elegir, y también queremos poder. Pero, Harry. No "poder" sobre los demás, no sumisión. Poder sobre nosotros mismos, libertad de movimiento, siguiendo la ley filosófica de que hay que ser libres sin privar la libertad a otros. Aunque, como sabrás, no todos los Slytherin lo comprenden.

.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Malfoy?

.- Que en estos momentos, veo un Harry Potter con una mente turbada. Sin ideas firmes y con fuerzas desmedidas. Deberías estar en compañía de Slytherins que te forjaran una personalidad única, hecha por ti, con tus ideales y tus preferencias.

Harry sonrió tristemente. Verdaderamente, las horas pasadas con Snape, estudiando artes oscuras, eran las mejores del día. Siempre deseaba que llegase la noche para deslizarse en las mazmorras y pasarse horas aprendiendo más y más.

Eso le había dado fuerzas para continuar, por algunos meses. Gracias a la Legeremancia esquivaba las miradas del Director de Hogwarts y evitaba discusiones con los compañeros.

Aún que hubiese empezado a menguar el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos, ahora prefería pasarlo con Snape, quien había dejado atrás la nefasta relación que habían mantenido durante los años precedentes, y ahora accedía a su nuevo aplicado alumno.

Sabía que Severus no era un Mortífago leal, era espía, como ya sabía, para la Orden del Fénix, pero también sabía que no era del todo leal a Dumbledore.

Severus era un Slytherin a más no poder, y no se sometía a la manipulación de ambos tiranos.

Y por Severus Snape, sabía que Draco Malfoy pensaba igual. Así qué¿Por qué dudar? Malfoy se estaba ofreciendo.

Alzó la mirada centrándose en Malfoy. Le sonrió, ampliamente, con todo su corazón. Y le dijo.

.- Bien. Llévame.

Entonces una radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Malfoy, quien se acercó a Harry, rodeando el fuego que aun chispeaba entre ambo, y tomó la mano del Gryffindor.

Ante la sorpresa de Harry, se llevó la mano a los labios besando la palma tranquilamente. Sintió como un cosquilleo se formaba en su estómago y subía por la espina hasta formarse cono sonrojo en su rostro.

.- Draco…- dejó ir la respiración que había mantenido, como un suspiro de placer.

.- Dime.

Y Harry concentró todo su valor para decir:

.- Deseo amarte, mucho. Amarte muy fuerte.- le dolían los ojos. Lágrimas de frustración e impotencia luchaban por salir. Pero no se rindió en pararlas.- Por favor.

Entonces Draco acercó su rostro al suyo, besando suavemente sus labios.

.- No hay problema. Haré que me ames. Yo me dejaré amar. Pero los Slytherin son difíciles de hacer enamorar.

.- Lograré que me quieras, Draco. Lo conseguiré.- dijo con firmeza Harry, como promesa a sí mismo.

11

Al cabo de un minuto, estaban ambos entrando por la ventana de la biblioteca, ante un sereno Profesor de Pociones que los esperaba en silencio. Sin ninguna pregunta al respecto, Severus supo que Harry no intentaría hacer ninguna estupidez durante mucho tiempo, y también que esta noche el Gryffindor no las había tenido todas para dejarse caer.

.- Bienvenido a Slytherin, Potter. Siéntete formalmente aceptado.

Harry hizo un ademán de cabeza, dando las gracias, y se sentó junto a Draco, hojeando los libros que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

**¿FIN?**

**tururúp!**

Aquí se acaba lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Meni: Yo también quiero jugar con Tito Voldie al parchís!

VH: Bien! Lo tendré en cuenta.

Meni: yo quiero las rojas! o

VH: yo las verdes!

Meni: y Voldie?

VH: uy, le he quitado el verde Slytherin i tu el rojo sangre

Meni: pues el amarillo de locura. Y a Harry las azules, porque si

VH: hecho

**Nota importante: **Quien me haya leído, por favor, decidme si creéis apropiado este final, o es mejor que lo continúe con otro capítulo o más.

Si lo continuase, me centraría más en los problemas personales de Harry ante el hecho de sentirse más Slytherin que Gryffindor, y discusiones que mantendría con sus compañeros de torre. También me basaría en la nueva rara relación entre Harry y Draco, que por si no se ha entendido, no está forjada. Simplemente hay amistad y el deseo de que salga más que perfecta.

Así que, vosotros elegís. Me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión y yo a partir de allí pensaré qué hacer.

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

**Vampira Horchatera**

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


End file.
